The present invention relates to a disposable foil pan/cover which can be used for holding and cooking various items. More particularly the present invention relates to a one-piece interchangeable disposable aluminum foil pan/cover having an inclined side and an orientation and closing mechanism for a pair of joined interchangeable disposable pan/covers.
Aluminum foil pan/covers are used for cooking, baking and roasting since they are efficient in quickly distributing heat and are also relatively inexpensive thus, making them disposable. A wide variety of shapes and sizes of aluminum foil pan/covers have been built and developed. Generally the pan/covers for carry outs and reheating are round in shape and those for roasting are rectangle or oval. Also various types of formations, such as ribs, are typically provided in the side wall and the base panel or wall usually has platforms and/or recesses.
Therefore it would be desirable to have a interchangeable disposable pan/cover which has an easy orientation and closing mechanism.
In accordance with the present invention I provide an interchangeable disposable foil pan/cover having a side wall and a rim surrounding the pan/cover opening. The rim extends laterally away from the pan/cover opening and the side wall and is substantially parallel to the base wall. Extending upwardly from the end of the rim and substantially perpendicular to the base wall is an orientation and closing flange. The orientation and closing flange extends for approximately 50% of the perimeter the of the rim so that the pan portion of the pan/cover is identical to and interchangeable with the cover portion of the pan/cover. The side wall may have ribs or flutes U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,458. The base panel may have any suitable configuration such as shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,878,656 and 6,293,458.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide the above one-piece interchangeable disposable aluminum foil pan/cover i.e. roasting pan/cover having inclined side wall inclined at 60xc2x0 to 90xc2x0 and a laterally extending rim surrounding the pan/cover with a rolled-over bead at the end of one portion of the rim and an upwardly extending orientation flange at the end of another portion of the rim, and the end of the orientation flange being turned to provide a smooth rounded end for the orientation flange.